Impact: Year 7
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU Our actions and experiences define who we are. Day to day events create a lifestory like no other as Harry Potter, with his friends at his side, find that out the easy and the hard way. Sequel to Some Not So Devious Plotting Gray/Independent!HP More in
1. Intro

* * *

Impact: Year Seven

*gasp* I put the new story up! As a reminder, the original Impact goes byebye once the oneshots are caught up to it.

* * *

Summary: Our actions and experiences define who we are. Day to day events create a lifestory like no other as Harry Potter with his friends at his side find that out the easy and the hard way. Sequel to Some Not So Devious Plotting

Labels: AU, Gray!Harry, Independent!Harry, OOC cuz it's fun to screw with characters (mwahaha) and some random character bashing though I try to show different sides of the characters.

Pairings: SOME HP/HG, OC/OC (DR/SP), one-sided OC/SS (Snape has a stalker!), GW/BZ, LV/OC

Genre: Humor (second genre might be added but there's a lot of different minor ones so yeah)

Spoilers: up to OotP

Warnings: lots of swearing, some crude/perverted jokes, insanity, non-graphic violence, character death more than likely

Rating: Strong T (I'd rather not raise it o.o)

There's two parts to this one: one is like some of the main characters talking about themselves and then a revised version of the first chapter of the original Impact

Allow Me to Introduce Myself

_You Know What They Say About Assuming_

My name, as I'm sure you stalkers know, is Harry James Potter; though, I am also known as Lord Harold Potter-Black, Jamie, Jimmy (call me that and DIE; hear that, Danny?), the Boy-Who-Lived (fear the caps, people), and some not-so-nice names I won't mention.

You want to know _more_ about me? What the hell? Right, well, I change my underwear everyday, can pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time… Oh, not that stuff? You should've said something.

Moi? A smart alec?! No shit, Sherlock.

Oh fine, I'm a part-time student and part-time professor at Hogwarts as I try to graduate. I'm the leader of the Nundus, a.k.a the gray/non-Star Wars/kick ass side… I'm not gay thank-you-very-much. I have an adopted little sister, Serenity, and she's the only person I'd consider family that is related to me actually; well, until she and Dan get married and legally adopt Mindy of course.

Oh, and I'm consider a traitor because Voldie (who incidentally is my best mate's father…) tried to kill me and it went "Avada Ke-doink!". …which made people assume I was on Dumbles' side. Well, you know what they say about assuming.

* * *

_Ooh, blood! Gimme!_

Um… what? Oh, introduce myself? Why? Because you said so isn't a good answer, Jim. Gah! Okay, okay… Sheeeesh…

Hello. I'm Danny Riddle, as I prefer. I was born Disaster Dante, but I will soon be changing it to Dante Jeremiah. My title is Prince Dante, from my mother's side. My father is a dark lord, but I try not to think about that. …and I am starting to freak myself out.

Erm… I like my friends, my mate's boobs (you know you love me, Ren!), um art, music, and other stuff. Er, yeah… My mate is brilliant as hell, sexy as hell, and scary as hell. She scares me! Uh, I love you, Ren! Ooh! Blood! Gimme! Gimme! Miiine!

* * *

_Why Am I Friends with You Two Again?_

Dan, stop sucking on my wrist please. I need to write with that hand. I don't care if you're thirsty! You Fed yesterday!

Anyways, I'm Serenity Ann Potter, soon to be Serenity Ann Potter-Riddle, no matter what dearie says. So stop whining, Danny. I already planned our wedding, so don't worry about that. Danny to me equals my first friend, my best friend, my first love, my boyfriend, my soulmate, my future husband, and the father of my children. I AM NOT OBSESSED, HARRY. SHUT UP! I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM. _…purr…Daaanny…_

Cough… Sorry about that.

Well, my plans are to become a successful writer, a knowledgable teacher (you will rue signing me up for that, bro, RUE), a mother with a big family no matter what my Danny thinks, aaaaand to bring equality to all magical beings through force. Have a nice day.

* * *

'_Cause I'm a Big Kid Now!_

Hiyas! Me Mindy Riddle! Me stole the pweety pen from my mommy! I is seven-years-old! I'm a big girl now! My best friend is Angie. Mommy and Daddy aren't really my mommy and daddy yet. My real Daddy didn't want me… But my new, bester daddy soon found me! And I get a mommy once Danny, my daddy, is seventeen. That is really old… Daddy and Mommy are old. But I'm seven, and I get to do stuff. I'm a big kid now!

* * *

_I Don't Get Paid Enough For This…_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Eloise, ou Ellie. Oh my, you Britains and your lack of knowledge on the French language. Hello, my name is Ellie. Happy now? I'm the unofficial second-in-command here at the Nundus and the resident potion expert. Mind you, being semi-in-charge isn't easy. A certain trio of mages rarely like to act their ages coughDanHarryandRencough. …and Danny and Harry keep blowing up my cauldrons if I forget to ward the merde out of my lab…

Seriously, it's like a fulltime job. The only payment I get is a sincere thank you and friends. Excusez-moi, but I think I deserve more for testing my sanity almost daily, oui?

Oh, and my future husband is Severus Snape. He is so charming... And if the whole marriage thing doesn't work out, I'll deal with friends with "benefits".

* * *

_Just Because I'm a Weasley Doesn't Mean A Thing_

Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. You know, the girl who got possessed by Voldie's journal and considered a traitor for going to the Nundus? Yeah, that's me.

I was raised to believe family meant everything, and I would someday marry Harry Potter. Trust me, only a maniac would marry _that_ psychopath. Harry is like an older brother who isn't obsessively overprotective. And people wonder why I left my family when I couldn't be, you know, me?

That's all I wanted really. Harry and his friends have shown me that it is okay to have different opinions. It's amazing being around people who like you for you and listen to your opinions, no matter how different it is.

Like Ellie, my best friend, who simply adores Snape when I can't stand him. Seriously, the bat is not hot, Ell!

It's amazing to be somewhere where my last name doesn't immediately force me to believe a certain set of values and ideals.

* * *

_The Bookworm Gryffindor_

Hello, I'm Hermione. I'm the Head Girl at Hogwarts, I love books, and for some reason or another I'm dating Harry Potter. Yes, he deserves a few whacks on the head every once in a while, but I can overlook that. Serenity though… I don't know why Harry puts up with that spoiled brat. Danny is normally okay and I guess I would consider him a friend. Serenity, well, I think we both pretend to be friends for Harry's sake.

* * *

_Starting the Year Off with a Bang… Literally_

"So wait, do I wait in the Great Hall or bug people on the Hogwarts' Express?" Harry innocently asked Dumbledore for the tenth time that hour.

"Mr. Potter, I know you are just trying to get under my skin," Dumbledore calmly said for the third time. Mentally he added, 'I do not get paid enough for this… Severus is throwing a fit I hired him, Harry is purposely trying to annoy me, and the youngest of the bunch doesn't even want to be here…'

"Ew, why would he do that?" a female voice chimed in. Honey eyes glanced at Dumbledore with even more innocence than her adopted brother could even muster. A petite blond had just sprinted into the room the Hogwarts' staff met in for meetings.

"There you are, Miss Potter," Albus said calmly. Ah yes, the one professor he most anticipated yet dreaded at the same time.

"Sorry, came from Italy."

"What in the world were you doing there?" McGonagall asked with a sniff.

"Future in-laws. Danny drags me there with him every other week," Serenity stated matter-of-factly. The half-veela stuck her tongue out and decided that right before the teachers had to leave would be a great time to sit on Harry's lap. "Hi, bro-bro!" she chirped.

"Hi, Ren. Where's Dan…?"

"Italy."

Harry blinked. Why in the world would his rather protective, half-vampire best friend leave his mate alone? He still remembered when Danny freaked out when Serenity crossed the street without telling the future monarch first.

"Can you have this discussion _after_ the meeting?" Remus wryly asked. The Defense Professor who seemed to have broken the jinx dodged as the sixteen-year-old veela chucked her lip balm at him for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Asshole!" Serenity screeched.

"What have we told you about swearing here, you insolent brat?" Snape snapped.

"Look, just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean I need you to boss me around, shithead. Oh, and Ellie wanted to know why you weren't responding to her owls."

Snape adopted a look of mortification at the mention of Serenity's and Harry's odd friend with an equally odd fan-girl like obsession with him. "Tell that wench to leave me alone before I contact the authorities!"

"Snape, don't. That will only make her happier. I don't know what is wrong with her, but she is damn convinced that you two are in love," Harry said as his voice told the whole room how much Ellie's obsession disgusted him.

"Um… can we just change the subject?" Serenity asked.

* * *

Serenity sat down at hers and Harry's desk in the classroom they would be sharing this year and stretched out with a yawn.

While she may first appear to be innocent, cute, and rather weak, Serenity was the brains behind the Revolution group and the biggest, and most likely only, youth rebellion in Wizarding history, the Nundus. An orphan for literally all her life, Danny Riddle and Harry Potter were the closest thing to family she had growing up.

Harry officially adopted her as his sister on his seventeenth birthday. They were siblings in every way but blood.

Danny Riddle, on the other hand, was her boyfriend of almost a year who was marrying her or else, and she made sure he knew that. He also just happened to be Harry's best friend since they were five.

"…I miss dearie…!" Serenity randomly whined.

"Sissy, you saw him forty minutes ago."

"And that's thirty-nine minutes too long…!"

"Too bad."

"Harry…!"

* * *

"Higher, Daddy, higher!" a young girl squealed as a teenaged boy pushed her on the swings gently.

"Okay, Mindy," the pale teenager said calmly. Behind him, three equally pale women were watching them attentively.

"Dante, don't make the dear go to high," the youngest of the women said.

"Mother, I think I know about young children more than you do considering you didn't bother to raise me or Leon," the teenager snapped.

"There, there, Daddy," the young girl, Mindy, said between her squeals of joy.

The teenager, Danny Riddle, snorted in amusement before pulling the girl he considered a daughter in his arms and off the swings.

"Okay, that's enough for now, Mins," he gently said.

"But, Daddy…!" she whined.

"Kiddo, enough is enough." Silvery-blue eyes glanced directly into the girl's olive eyes.

Mindy stuck her lip out but wrapped her small arms around her father's neck. "Daddy, when will Mommy be back?" she asked cutely.

"I don't know. She's going to call me once she needs me to pick her up."

"Me miss Mommy…!"

"Me, too…"

An apparently middle-aged man walked into the backyard hidden behind a large manor and turned towards Danny. "Dante, are you aware that there is a clan counsel meeting tomorrow…?"

Danny groaned loudly and said, "You didn't tell me until now on purpose, didn't you?"

"Quite possibly. That may also be why the manor is being warded so you can't leave with Serenity and Melinda."

"Fine, I'll go, Uncle Jerry."

"Oh good, because this is when heirs, their mate, and family are expected to attend."

Danny rolled his eyes and carried his daughter inside. Only his great-uncle…

"Daddy, what was Uncle Jerry talking about…?" Mindy asked cutely.

"You, me, and Mommy all have to go to this boring meeting with a bunch of old farts."

"Why…?!" the girl whined.

"I'd love to know that myself personally."

Mindy stuck her lip out and crossed her arms. "But I don't wanna…!"

"Well, neither do I, so you'll just have to deal with it, kiddo."

Mindy made a hmmphing noise under her breath.

* * *

"Are you okay, bro…?" Serenity asked Harry with concern as the two followed the other teachers into the Great Hall for the Opening Feast. They sat down at the table as the doors opened for the students to get in.

"Yeah… my magic is just acting up again… Maybe a storm is coming," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Are you sure…?"

"Potter," Snape barked fiercely, "stop showing off like your idiot of a father."

"What?" Harry sharply said in confusion.

Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the static electricity hovering around her brother. "H-Harry… are you _sure_ it's just a storm? Aren't you supposed to, you know, anytime now?"

"Why do you-?" Harry's eyes rolled back into his head just as students streamed in.

Serenity started to viciously curse and she screamed, "Get out of here! He is Climaxing _now_! The magical backlash can kill those not trained to handle this!"

Harry's body was crumpled into a ball as the magical energy started to swirl around the room and gather around him. Strikes of lightning started to hit the ground.

Serenity bit her lip before starting to cast wards to contain the backlash of what was about to come.

'Danny, where are you when I need you?!'

Students glanced up in confusion.

Dumbledore magnified his voice and said, "All students most report to their common rooms immediately."

Serenity mouthed thank you before continuing her spellwork. Flitwick watched in awe at the spells the small girl in front of him was churning out.

"If anyone knows any spells or anything that will help contain an explosive amount of magical backlash it would be greatly appreciated!" the petite blond snapped irritably.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin snapped out of their dazes and started casting.

* * *

Danny blinked a few times. He just had this awful feeling something was going on… Oh well, maybe he just ate some bad fruit or something…

"Hey, Daddy, will you help me draw a picture of Darry for Mommy?" Mindy asked as she bounced into the small library near the rooms they stayed at while at Lamia Manor.

Danny rolled his eyes but started to show his daughter how to draw that annoying, pesky kitten his daughter and mate loved dearly.

He wondered if Serenity and Harry were having an oddly relaxing time like he was…

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath before bracing herself to enforcing the wards when she saw the powerful backlash coming…

She couldn't see her adopted, older brother from all of the blinding yellow light surrounding him. Vaguely, she could see energy condensing into what Serenity assumed would be his scepter.

Relief flooded in her when the wards held up and the light spectacle fizzled out quickly.

"Ow…" she heard Harry mutter as he tried to sit up. Serenity groaned when Harry fainted.

* * *

'Hey, Harry…' Danny said through their link.

'Harry…'

'Harry…?'

'Harry?'

'Harry?!'

'HARRY?!?'

Danny decided now would be a very good time to go pick up Serenity from Hogwarts.

* * *

Serenity sighed and ran her hand through her hair as a now unconscious Harry was recovering the magical implosion in the Hospital Wing.

She turned to look at the door when it was thrown open and her worried mate jogged in with Dumbledore trying to keep up with the fit vampire.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Danny said quickly when he saw his best friend.

"Climax…"

"Oh sheesh… Maybe I should go call Uncle Jerry and tell him we're staying here for the night and will be back tomorrow for the High Council thingy."

"…there's a High Council tomorrow?" Dumbledore's annoyingly cheery voice asked.

"Yes, though it isn't any of your business," Danny snidely replied.

Serenity scowled and cuffed her mate. "Danny! Stop sounding like Voldie!"

"I am not like my father!"

"No one said you were, Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore tiredly stated.

Danny immaturely stuck his tongue out before turning to his best friend. Serenity climbed on his back and hugged his shoulders to soothe his nerves.

"I'm going to assume you know were you room is, Miss Potter, if you spend the night. I must be going back to the feast now."

"Good riddance!" the two Nundu leaders yelled at Dumbledore before turning back to their fellow leader who was rolling around.

Danny sighed and said, "I'm going to see if I can use the floo…"

* * *

Danny rubbed his temples after finishing his floo call. Mindy wasn't happy that he and Serenity wanted her to stay at the manor in the very least. She would just have to deal… Now to find Lupin, so he could turn off the floo or whatever you did to close the connection.

* * *

Mindy happily jumped out of the running floo fireplace… thing once her daddy got out of sight. Now to find Daddy or Mommy!

Let's just say it didn't take long for the seven-year-old half elf to get lost. She tilted her head to the side when she saw what must have been _the_ biggest doors in the **whole wide world!**

Mindy poked the door and looked in awe when it swung open to reveal the biggest room the little girl had ever seen!

* * *

It took Danny a while, but he figured out that Lupin was in the Great Hall. He saw the doors swinging from someone just entering and assumed it was just Dumbles.

"And who are you little girl?" Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice was heard with confusion.

"Me Mindy Riddle," a _very_ familiar voice chirped.

Danny clenched his jaw and slammed the door open. "Melinda Jennifer Riddle! What are you doing here?! Did I not just tell you to stay at the manor with my aunt and uncle while Ren and I made sure Jamie was okay? Oh, and can someone turn the floo off before someone _else_ uses it to get here?"

Danny picked his daughter up and threw her over his shoulder. "Daddy…!" Mindy whined. "I don't wanna go back to those people who won't stop trying to huggle me without you or Mommy there…!"

"Morgana…" Danny muttered before letting her ride on his shoulders. "Sorry about that. Say you're sorry for sneaking in, Mins."

"You're sorry for sneaking in, Mins."

"Of all the things you could pick up from your Uncle Jamie you pick up his smart-assyness…" Danny grumbled under his breath.

"I have a smart ass?" Mindy asked in awe and touched her butt.

"Um…" Danny choked out. He really needed to remember to watch what he said around Mindy.

* * *

"Um, love, why is Mindy here…?" asked Serenity cautiously when her mate walked into the Hospital Wing with their daughter on his broad shoulders.

"Me snuck through the floo!" Mindy cheerfully exclaimed as she played with her father's long hair. She was so proud of herself! Mindy was going to celebrate by having a tea party!

"I love how you managed to pick up on our worst traits, hun," Serenity sarcastically said.

"Thanks, Mommy! Is Uncle Jamie okay?"

"Yeah, he just needs to rest and take it easy until he adjusts to the change in power he just experienced."

"Mm… Hey, why is Mindy here?" Harry slurred tiredly.

"Harry!" "Jimmy!" "Uncle Jamie!"

"Stop calling me Jimmy, bastard," Harry said with a smirk to his best mate.

Danny stuck his tongue before blinking a few times. "Harry, mate, uh… you kinda…"

"Uncle Jamie looks diffewent!" Mindy said in awe as she reached over to poke her godfather.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion as he swatted his niece's hand away. Serenity handed him her compact, and the savior took in a sharp breath of air when he saw himself.

His ears were definitely pointed now, and his skin seemed to have a subtle, yellow-gold glow. Harry's eyes had a slight yellow tint now, but the most noticeable differences were that his scar seemed much more prominent and there were jagged streaks of yellow going through his unruly hair.

Harry sat up but was pushed back down gently by Serenity. "Bro-bro, you need to rest until your body has adjusted to you new power level. You know what that means."

"Ren! I need to be able to use magic at the moment!"

"Well, you'll have to deal. You know that."

"But my classes-!"

"I think your teachers would understand, and mage is theory."

"What about my dueling class?"

"Just start off by teaching them dueling stances if you have time left over after going over rules and crap. Remember, Har, you only have to teach that once a week."

"Oh yeah…"

"Harry!" the panicked voice of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"Hey, Hermione, you and Harry have the same classes except for my class, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah… Is that really important right now?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes. Can you make sure he doesn't use magic for the next week? His body needs to adjust and rest."

"Okay…"

"Thanks."

Harry pouted when his girlfriend snatched his wand away and stated primly, "I'm hiding this in my dorm now."

"In your underwear drawer?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No."

Danny snickered under his breath and mumbled, "That's not all where Harry wants to put his wand… Ow…!"

Ginny pulled her hand back with a smug smirk. The vampire prince pouted as he rubbed his now very sore head.

* * *

Climax- the coming of age for mages which results in a magical implosion with a possibly fatal backlash; the climax is when the scepter, a mage's focus, is created

Thank you one and all who have read.

Feel free to review or send me a message. I normally answer everyone of them, and I always READ them.

_Next up:_ The Council Meeting where the Dark Lady has an announcement. Dun dun duuuuuun...!


	2. Sleeping Beauty

o.o I updated. Danse! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle francais pendent ecriver.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (gasp!)

"Blah"

'Think'

w00t! This one is short! lol__

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

Danny scowled as he fiddled with the crown on his head. Why the hell were crowns so _itchy_? Seriously, they were metal! How is metal itchy…!

"Ha ha, I don't have to wear a crown," Mindy sang happily as she skipped around Danny's bedroom at Lamia manor.

"Stop rubbing it in, kiddo. You will have to in three months when I adopt you."

"Sooooo. That's not now though. That's in three months! Mommy doesn't have to wear one either!"

"Because we're not married yet."

"Does me get to be at Mommy's and Daddy's wedding?"

"Of course, Mins. You'll get to be the flower girl."

"What's that?"

"You walk down the aisle before your mom does and throw flowers at people."

"Yay! That sounds like fun! Can I be a flower girl now?"

"No, unless you know someone getting married now."

"You and Mommy should get married now, Daddy."

"…we want to wait until Ren's a little older…"

"But I wanna be a flower girl…!"

"Um, hey…" Serenity said slowly.

Danny stopped and stared at his mate. He had never seen his Serenity look so… soo… womanly! "Hey, _sexy_," Danny crooned and scooped her up.

"Hi, dearie." Serenity was not comfortable in the close-fitting gown and the pounds of makeup she thought they slathered on her. "Can I just hide here?"

"Love…"

"Please?"

"We'll suffer together, okay?"

"Okay," Serenity said with a nervous giggle.

"Come on. Mindy…"

"I still wannas be a flower girl, Daddy…!" Mindy whined as she held Danny's hand.

Danny rolled his silvery-blue eyes as he wrapped his free arm around his veela.

* * *

Serenity stepped closer to Danny when she saw all the vampires there. "I don't want to be here," she whispered fearfully.

"Sh…"

Jeremiah smiled brightly when he found his heir; the smile faded slightly when he noticed how scared the veela looked.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" the king asked with a sugar-coating; he knew the girl didn't trust him yet.

Serenity just glared at him and went back to hiding her face in Dante's chest.

* * *

"Well, where is your heir and his mate?" one of Jeremiah's allies asked dryly when the Italian king was forced to return to his comrades empty-handed.

"…Serenity is antisocial and is currently freaking out," Jeremiah grumbled. "She's beautiful, smart, and fertile, but she does not like being around large groups of strangers. I just hope my niece doesn't bring her mate with her…"

"That poor woman, stuck with Voldemort," one of them commented.

"…at least Dante's soon-to-be daughter isn't freaked out…"

"Is she being Turned?"

"I have to ask Dante about that. I always forget he was raised in Muggle London… He probably will though knowing Mindy who wants nothing more than to have real parents. I think she was abandoned, and Dante took care of her since she was an infant."

"Have fun getting him adjusted. You don't even have the boy living with you yet."

"I know… The main reason is because he and his friends take care of kids who were abandoned or orphaned. I was in his home once, and I almost got ran over by at least half a dozen children who wanted dinner. I can only imagine how much fun it is going to be to pry the veela away from those poor children."

* * *

Jean-Pierre, the French heir's heir, hesitantly started to approach Prince Dante. Blue eyes immediately glared into his when the blonde in his arms started to whimper as Jean-Pierre got closer.

"Sh… It's okay, Ren."

"I want go home or at least to our room," the obvious veela wailed.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Jerry, I hope you don't mind I kind of had Ren just go into the library until the meal. She was about to cry…" Danny said to his uncle while biting his lip.

"…maybe this wasn't the best event for Serenity to debut at… I just assumed that since you jumped right in…"

Danny cracked up at that. "Didn't I tell you how we had our first actual date? It was our first month anniversary, and I actually had to like plot with friends to forcibly drag her out of the house. I seriously threw Ren over my shoulder and warped her somewhere against her will."

"I thought you were exaggerating when you were telling me how much Serenity hates being around people; it's my fault."

"Well, just believe me next time since I have been best friends with her since we were toddlers and all. I'm going to go apologize to the person I snapped at who got too close for love's liking…"

* * *

Serenity immediately hid when Danny forced her out of hiding.

"Mommy, stop hiding…!" Mindy whined and dragged her mother to the table.

* * *

Serenity brooded as she clung to Danny's arms as he served her the non-vampire food. 'Danny…!'

'Come on, we get to go home after this.'

'Thank Morgana.'

"I, um, have an announcement to make," Dawn suddenly said slowly. After getting everyone's attention she meekly said, "I'm pregnant."

Two thumps were heard as Danny and Leon both fainted. "Danny?" Serenity wailed and immediately went to her mate.

"Serenity," Jeremiah said in exasperation and went to calm that girl down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the veela shrieked and threw a fireball at the king before going back to her precious mate's side.

* * *

"Meh…" was asked blearily five minutes later when nothing had worked to wake Danny up. Serenity had resorted to trying a kiss, and it worked.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Serenity teased as she clung to her Danny.

"I had the weirdest dream that Mother said she was pregnant…"

"She is. Don't faint!"

"Fainting is for girls."

"There, there, sleeping beauty."

"Hmph."

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up until I kissed you."

* * *

Welll, I had to say that Dawn was pregnant somehow.

Up next will either be "Meet Bob" or "Those Poor Students". Not sure which one will be posted first.

* * *


	3. Meet Bob

I have no idea why this took so long :o

Disclaimer: If you have seen it in the books, it's not mine! *gasp*

"Blah"

'Think'

Hissssssssss

_Meet Bob_

"You want to do what? With who?!" Danny exclaimed.

"…I don't want to know what you're talking about," Ellie decided as she left the room.

"Not like that!" Harry yelled at the French blonde.

"Really, it sounds like someone wants to-."

"Shut up!"

"Anyways," Danny said dryly. "Why the hell do you want to go to the Chamber of Secrets with Dumbles of all people?!"

"Because there are no wards down there," Harry said slowly.

"So?"

"And it is a neutral area between us and the Light."

"…so?"

"And Voldie could get in the school through there!"

"Ohh… But you're at your weakest…!"

"Which is why I want you to come with me."

"But it's icky, and I'll mess up my hair! And a giant snake lives down there…!"

* * *

Danny pouted but grudgingly followed Harry to the chamber. He did not want to be doing this!

"I'm just going to-," Sirius started to say but stopped when he saw the look on Danny's face. "-keep on going!"

The prince smirked and kept following his best friend.

'Haaarry,' Danny whined. 'Are we almost there yeeeet…!'

'Yup.'

"It's in the Girls' Room?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

Danny smirked and innocently shoved Dumbledore down first. Sirius glared at the vampire but grudgingly went down.

"Dan, let go of me," Harry said dryly.

"Nope. You don't have magic, so you're staying at my side, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled, "You're going to start the threesome rumors again."

"Who says they're rumors," Danny purred playfully.

Harry just shot his best friend a look and went to go down the slide. "Seriously, Dan." Danny smirked back and put his best friend on his lap before going down.

* * *

"This is gross," Danny complained as he tied a bandana in his hair to keep it clean.

"You're vaaaain," Harry snapped back.

"So what's this I hear about threesomes," Sirius asked suavely and placed his arms around the mages' shoulders.

"I was joking around with Harry," Danny snapped. "I'm _straight_."

"…oh."

"Siri, is there something you need to tell us?" Harry started slowly.

"No!"

Harry and Danny exchanged looks when Sirius ran off towards Dumbledore. 'I'm not going to ask…' was decided by the wizard as he approached a gate.

Danny openly grimaced when Harry hissed, Open the door, you great dolt! Before I have to blow you up!

* * *

The vampire screamed like a girl when he saw the basilisk skin. "Haaaarry…!"

"It's the skin, stupid," Harry snapped back. "Look, a spider web. Spiders hate basilisks."

Danny hesitantly looked at the web and stuttered out, "Ha-Harry… This hasn't been used in forever it looks like…"

"Calm-." Harry shouted and immediately jumped into Danny's arms when a mini-basilisk slithered in.

Massssssters… was hissed as it wrapped around Danny's legs and started to crawl up the vampire.

What…? Harry hissed back.

Danny yelped when the giant serpent was on his shoulders and hissing in his ear.

Masssssster…

…he doesn't ssssspeak… Harry meekly said.

Oopsssss. 'Master…' the baby basilisk said in Danny's head.

"Holy shit!" Danny screamed.

After aiming a stunner at his best friend, Harry started to figure out what the hell was going on.

Why, the basilisk didn't know, but apparently it was Danny's _and_ Harry's familiar.

Harry was soon kicking Danny awake. "Harry…!" the vampire whined. "Gah! Snake…!"

"Be nice to our familiar."

"… Seriously?"

"Yeah. We just have to name him."

"Bob!"

"Ooh! I like that!"

* * *

Serenity just stared at Danny when he showed up with a giant snake on his shoulders.

"…I am not even going to ask."

* * *

I repeat, I have no idea why this took so long when it's so short lol


	4. First Class

w00t! I spent 5, you heard me, 5 whole minutes on this! Fear copy and paste! mwahahahahaha. *hides coffee*

This is just a very quick glimpse of Serenity's first class.

* * *

The First Day

Serenity sat on her desk as she waited for her class to arrive. Harry should be very grateful his Climax happened when it did, or else he would be in trouble for signing her up for this before asking her!

"Hello, Serenity, er, Professor Potter," Blaise cheekily said to his female leader.

"Shut up, Blaise. I can take points off you know," Serenity stated crankily. It was too early, and Harry, the asshole, wouldn't let her have coffee!

Serenity blinked a few times when Ginny walked in. "Um, Ginny, this is a seventh year class…" she said.

"It says here on my schedule that. I know it's meant for seventh years. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't want me to have Harry."

"Oh… Wish someone told_ me_ that before hand…"

Serenity sighed to herself when the bell rang, and all the students were still talking.

"Ahem," she pointedly coughed.

When she was ignored, the solar mage scowled and raised her hand. Every student jumped when a brilliant flash of sunlight streamed into the room and shone on their professor.

"Now that I have your attention," she sarcastically started, "I am Serenity Potter as I'm sure most of you know. I'll be your teacher on mage history, culture, and theory for this year. And, um, yeah… I'm pretty sure you're going to hear this shit from all those old people you call teachers, so let's just skip that. I know I sure hated those start of the year speeches every damn teacher gave. Basically, don't kill, maim, or hex anyone, and I think we'll be good. Oh yeah, when I'm talking shut the hell up please. Any questions?"

"What happened to your brother during the feast…?"

"The mage version of Coming to Age or Climax. You have to realize that mages tend to be either drama queens/kings and/or attention-whores. The bigger and flashier, the better. I swear; people say dearie, bro-bro, and I are bad, but we're **timid** compared to most mages. Okay, mostly dearie. He's the outgoing on."

"Will you go out with me?" Ron asked dazedly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley," Serenity curtly stated. "Oh, yes, one more rule. If you hit on me from now, it's fifty points automatically deducted and a detention with my brother who will no doubt hate you because he is almost as protective as my mate. One last thing before I forget, I don't give a shit about house rivalries, do not bring it in here because I think the whole thing is retarded."

"Sereni, er, Professor Potter, will you please stop swearing?" Hermione dryly asked.

"Nope! I love being one of three people able to teach this. Dumbles can't fire me because he needs me too much because I have the most knowledge, so I can do whatever the hell I want. Think on the bright side, Mione; imagine if _Danny_ was teaching instead."

Hermione shuddered violently at that idea.

"Okay, anyways open your book to the intro… Just for the record, I have no clue when Har is going to finish his book he was supposed to finish last month. I guess I should be glad I got bored and wrote one on history…"

* * *

Serenity thought the class was running quite smoothly until Danny had to show up with a giant snake on his shoulders. She was not going to ask.

"Look what I found!" her mate chirped.

"Danny, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Harry and I found a new familiar in the Chamber of Secrets."

"…you two worry me."

"You're hurting Bob's feelings!"

"You named it _Bob_?"

"Bob's mum was named Basil."

"…"

* * *

Next up... Ummm... I have to see what happens next in the original lol


	5. The Musings of a Lemon

I didn't feel like editing this, fear me! I am on a role! Yay coffee and being snow bound inside! (and snowdays) mwahahahahaha

Disclaimer: You will never take me alive! *runs off*

**

* * *

**

**The Musings of a Lemon-Obsessed Headmaster**

Dumbledore rubbed his temples slowly as he popped yet another lemon drop in his mouth. He had no idea how Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter managed to cause trouble even when it wasn't intentional. The elderly wizard had fifteen, yes fifteen, lemon drops today because of those two!

While he was glad Harry was taken the neutrality pact seriously, Albus still had to arrange for the Chamber of Secrets to be warded and only Harry could let the warders in. That place was in shambles… The Headmaster would probably have to have it repaired sooner than later.

And of course, the troublesome duo managed to cause chaos yet again without even trying. They just _had_ to find a baby basilisk that was both of their familiars. …somehow.

It was so frustrating to Albus Dumbledore how much mystery there was regarding the Nundu leaders!

Serenity was too antisocial and intelligent to glean information from. The one time he had managed to corner the ingenious veela, she quivered and ran to her mate. He had realized belatedly that she was still shaken from being kidnapped last year. Albus soon had noticed that the blonde had extreme separation anxiety and was never alone.

Prince Dante hated him too much. Otherwise, it would've been easy to get the rather stupid heir to give out information. He had been known in the pass to let sensitive secrets slip while under the influence of alcohol. Albus couldn't risk getting a powerful, homicidal teenager drunk at Hogwarts.

Lord Potter-Black was the trickiest because Harry knew Albus better than most people to the Headmaster's alarm. And of course, Harry was the only one constantly around him. Dumbledore was still seething after finding out how many webs of lies he had fell victim to. Lord Potter-Black could be just as manipulative as Dumbledore himself, and that scared the Light Icon.

Well… at least he had another piece of the puzzle regarding the closeness between Potter and Riddle… Albus had immediately started to take notes on their behavior once he realized he should've been doing that ever since he found out Harry had magical friends from his childhood.

Disaster Dante Riddle, or Prince Dante Lamia, was the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Dawn Veronique Lamia. Compared to other vampire hybrids, the boy was actually rather stable emotion wise, but the teenager seemed to be a psychopath, and a homicidal one at that.

Dumbledore still regretted not checking on the boy's home after Tom was originally defeated. He could've had this dark gem under his thumb. Dante Riddle needed to be controlled or else his darker side will take over.

He could only hope that Serenity Potter's veela side would kick in soon and take control of her _very_ dangerous mate. Frankly, Serenity would probably be easy to convert, and if she had the Dark Heir's obedience, Albus would basically have Dante Riddle under his control.

Harry James Potter, or Lord Potter-Black, was James's and Lily's boy. James and Lily were two of his most loyal friends… He was supposed to be the icon of the Light and bringer of hope to the Wizarding World.

Dumbledore shouldn't have put so much faith in Lily's sister. How was he supposed to know Petunia was too petty to get over her jealousy? If he had known Harry was being neglected, he would've taken Harry to Hogwarts or to a family he trusted like the Weasleys! Heck, Albus would've gladly taken his little friends with Harry because he would've realized Serenity and Dante were magical.

He still couldn't believe he could've had a perfect world almost if he had checked on Harry… Obviously something was wrong when the boy was being watched over by an orphanage! It's a miracle Harry wasn't left there.

Dumbledore could've saved Dante before bloodlust started and taught the poor child how to control himself… Serenity's intelligence could have been put to good use as her full potential could've been brought out. Besides, the veela would have shown that the Light supported other magical creatures… Dumbledore could've even used Dante and Serenity as an example to mend the bitter fighting between the veela and the vampires over the veela's tendency to enslave male vampires and kill the vampires' mates.

And there was the fact he had lost his poster boy.

Albus was still in shock the Boy-Who-Lived was a spy the whole time and had started another side the instant the mage found out about his Order… HARRY started the Nundus. HARRY spied on the Order. HARRY hung Dumbledore's underwear on Hogwarts' pillars!

Dumbledore desperately needed the savior on his side… or even neutral. Harry needed to kill Voldemort once and for all…

"Snap out of it, Albus," he mumbled to himself. He needed to stop worrying about what could've been and on what can be. He needed to figure the Nundu leaders out.

Obviously, Serenity and Dante were mates and would soon start a family; hopefully, Serenity would want to leave the war after that to focus on their children. Harry and Serenity were legally siblings now. The main mystery was how Dante and Harry were somehow connected to each other.

Dumbledore's first thoughts were that the two were mates, and he would have to help Harry come out in a world that was homophobic. That was until the supposed relationship between Serenity and Harry and the real one between Luna Lovegood and Harry. Obviously, both boys were very straight.

'What do I know though?' With a sigh, Albus yet again wrote down all of the observations he had made.

_Potter and Riddle_

_They finish each other's sentences with ease, even across the room._

_Always know what the other is up to and where._

_Same familiar._

_All characteristics same or completely opposite._

_-i.e. self-confidence, opinions_

_Can contact one another without Floo apparently. Potter claimed to have Floo Riddle about the Chamber time, but Riddle showed up before I had told Harry he could use my Floo – the only working one within the castle hooked up_

_Miss Potter claims "they share a brain". Why would she say that?_

_Always seem to be an inside joke – even when no where near the other_

"_Accidental" mind shields – how is that even possible?!_

_Potter was given part of Riddle's natural mind magic shield – shields are identical except in strength_

With a sigh, Dumbledore moved to something stronger than his precious lemon drops, lemon sherbert.

* * *

Hopefully we're getting to a part I already have written out soon :o

Maaaybe I should re-read Impact besides the part I'm working on atm?


	6. Fight

Hm, I wanted to have a few more before posting this one, but it's been a while since I updated, so oh well lol. My brain died when I went to elaborate on a like two paragraph scene in the original.

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter *gasp*

Oh, and this chapter is the main reason why the fic is rated T *cough*

**Fight**

Danny sighed as he lay down in bed. "My family is going to be so mad at me when they see we're on the front cover of a magazine snogging," he mumbled to Serenity.

"It's okay, love," she responded dryly.

"Right."

Serenity rolled her eyes and went back to plotting behind Danny's back.

* * *

"Ren, what are you doing?" Danny asked five minutes later. "Get your hands away from my balls."

"I want a child," Serenity snapped back and went back to trying to get Danny's zipper down.

"Quit it!" Danny swatted her hands away.

"Give me a baby, or I'll leave you!"

"Yeah, right."

"Wanna bet? I don't need you."

"Yes, you do. Then why would you want to mate with me?"

"Because you're hot and fertile. I can leave you _easily_. I'd suggest stripping if I were you…"

"You wouldn't," was snarled.

"Try me. I'm a veela; I can have any man I want."

Danny's eyes flashed red as Serenity barely dodged him lunging at her. "How dare you even say that!" he screamed.

"Quite easily. I repeat; start getting naked, or I'm leaving. I want a child!"

Danny didn't miss this time as he held the glowering veela under him. "I would destroy the fucking realm before I let you leave me. If you even _try_ replacing me, I will fucking kill any fucking mortal that touches you. YOU ARE MINE."

"Bite me." That isn't the smartest thing to say to a vampire by the way.

"Gladly." Pearl white fangs grew as they plunged into the tan neck.

"Congratulations, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Serenity snapped and pushed the shocked vampire off her before he could get his fill. "I don't want a fully clothed prude in my bed."

"It's my room to begin with!" was snapped as Danny tried to hide how scared he was when she showed no reaction to his Feeding off of her. Normally…

"Not anymore."

"I-! You can't sleep without me anyways. You need me. Admit it already."

"I don't need you! I just keep you around because I feel like it. OUT."

Danny immediately ran out when a fireball was thrown at him. He heard the door locked behind him. Oh well.

* * *

The vampire lied down on the couch and smirked once he heard Serenity rolling around in an attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

An hour later, a weepy veela tried to crawl on him.

"I thought you didn't need me," Danny snidely retorted and pushed her on the floor uncaringly.

"Danny… Come on, baby…"

"Yeah right. I'm sharing a room with Harry again starting tomorrow."

Her eyes glowed gold. "Danny." Gold bonds slowly wrapped around Danny's torso.

The vampire snapped them with ease and raised a challenging eyebrow. "Do you really think that is going to work? I'm at my strongest, and you're at your weakest. I have no reason to listen to you. You just threatened to leave me, for Morgana's sake, and you expect me to instantly forgive you?!"

"How about this? Either you get your ass in bed, or I'll Mark you and see how you respond then."

Danny meekly started to go to bed when he felt Serenity's death grip on his bare shoulder. A fireball was soon held at his neck. "…I hate you…" was mumbled.

"Forward."

"…yes, _dear_…"

"Good vampire."

Danny climbed on his side of the bed and faced away from the veela he was pissed at. …until she forced him on his back and used him as a pillow.

"…good night…"

"My vampire," was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up," was hissed in Danny's ear the next morning.

"Leave me alone, Ren," was grumbled back. Danny froze when his hand felt the collar around his neck. He shot up in bed and glared at the veela who was smirking at him.

"Silly, vampire, you're _mine_ now."

The vampire fought when he felt the bonds wrap around his body as the sunshine coming through the window blared in his face. "Pl-please."

"Hmph. Why should I be kind to the person who treated me like _shit_ last night?"

"…because you l-love me?" Danny desperately asked.

"I know that. I just don't know if my love is deserved or returned." The veela knew making the vampire feel like a horrible mate would eventually drive him to let her do whatever she wanted to him.

"Of course I love you," he begged back.

"Really? If you loved me, you would've given me the child I want so badly! All I've ever asked for was a baby, and you refuse!"

"I'll give you a baby when you're seventeen. I promise…"

"Either you are going to behave, or I am going to ignore your prudish ways and force you."

"Are you threatening to rape me?"

"Yes. Give me one reason I shouldn't just Mark you and turn you into my sex slave."

"You l-love me."

"I can love a slave easily."

"…you w-want your children to know their father…"

"Still can be done."

"My family would kill you."

"You'll be too brainwashed to tell them."

Danny whimpered and tried getting away from his mate who clearly wanted nothing more than to enslave and rape him.

"I wouldn't fight, my vampire. I'll be gentle training you to obey me," Serenity purred and threw him back on the bed with her magic.

"I never agreed to this!"

"And I don't care, lover boy."

"Just you wait until sunset!" Danny screamed before he was caged on the bed with gold wards.

"You'll be drugged by then."

"What?" was pathetically whimpered.

"Do you really think I would let my pet that hasn't even begun training leave me at night? You'll be fast asleep by the time the sun sets."

"…I won't leave you!" was insisted.

Danny cried for the first time in months when he was left alone. What did he ever do to her?! All he wanted was her love. The prince had ignored all of his family's warnings about veela because he thought Serenity would never do that to him. He _trusted_ her, and he was enslaved for it if he didn't figure something out soon.

* * *

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Serenity cooed when she saw her Danny sobbing; she had ran downstairs to get him some food, and she found him weeping.

"L-leave me alone!"

"No."

Danny whimpered in fear when he was pushed down on the bed. "Pl-please…"

"I'm not raping you."

The vampire relaxed slightly as he felt her sucking on his neck.

"Are you hungry?" Serenity asked lovingly after she got Danny calmed down enough to simply keep his wrists and ankles bound to prevent escape.

"…yeah."

"Sit up while I get your breakfast out of the Commons."

"…yes, love…"

Serenity plopped on her prisoner's lap and started to feed him eggs and bacon with a smug smirk. "Good boy," she purred and stroked his hair.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm off today."

"Oh…"

The vampire yelped when he was shoved down again to be snogged.

"Good pet boyfriend," Serenity purred.

"Ow…!"

"What?"

"My arms!"

"Oh."

Danny struggled slightly when he was actually tied to the bed. "N-no," he choked out when Serenity started to take his pants off.

"I'll leave your boxers on."

The vampire whimpered as he was felt up. The veela simply smiled down at him and kissed his nose. "Ren…" was begged again when he felt his ankles being tied down. Lovely, he was tied to a bed with only his underwear on.

"Sh… it's okay, my pet vampire."

"Love…"

"No."

"Lovely…"

"No."

"Renny…"

"No."

"Rennykins…"

"What?"

"Renny-bear… I wuv you…!"

"Aw… You're so cute…!"

"Renny-bear…! Your Teddy-Dan wants untied…! Pwease?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my teddy-vamp will leave."

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I won't…!"

"You are MINE."

"…yes, love…"

"Hm… I'm going to be having fun with you," Serenity suddenly purred and gently grasped something.

"R-Ren," was choked back.

"Sh… I'm just seeing how big you are without pulling your underwear down. Someone's starting to get-."

"Stop," was begged.

"Almost done."

Danny let a few tears fall by the time Serenity reluctantly let go. 'Oh god,' Danny thought with fear and yanked at the energy bonds keeping him to their bed. She could rape him at any time if he pissed her off or turned her on enough.

The veela soon left the vampire alone after tucking him in. Serenity quite liked having her dearie tied to her bed.

* * *

'H-Harry,' Danny stuttered out to his best friend.

'Is something wrong?' Harry immediately asked in concern.

'R-Ren's en-enslaving me…'

'Oh shit. I'll be right there.'

* * *

Danny felt hopeful when he heard a loud bang as the door to their quarters was forced open.

"Hi, bro-bro," Serenity said sweetly outside the door.

"Where's Danny?" Harry demanded.

"In our room."

"Let him out!"

"No."

"Sis…"

"The only way to break the wards keeping my dearie in there is to kill me."

"Wh-What?"

"I knew you would come to his rescue. Break the wards and Danny and I will both die."

"LET ME OUT!" Danny screamed.

Serenity scowled as she ripped the door open and was hissing in Danny's ear. Harry just stopped at the doorway at the sight of his best friend tied to and caged around the bed. Oh Morgana…

"Ren… Don't," Harry begged when he noticed that she had released his charm.

"Give me one reason not to Mark him," was snapped back as Serenity was getting ready to Mark Danny who was basically drugged on her magic.

"You're going to cause a mutiny."

"What?!"

"The Nundus doubt our abilities to focus on the war. I heard some of them saying that if they find out you enslaved Danny, they'll overthrow us."

"So I'll just hide it."

"And they are planning on stripping him down and looking for signs of him being enslaved if he starts acting strange. Stop touching him there!"

"Danny is _mine_."

* * *

"Is dearie ready for his meds?" Serenity cooed mockingly with a strong sleep potion on the nightstand.

"Ren…" Danny begged. "Please…"

"No. You are MINE."

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because if you loved me, you wouldn't be threatening to rape me!"

"I love you!"

"Then why don't you trust me?" was begged as Danny started to weep.

"St-stop crying," was pleaded. Serenity hesitantly removed the bonds and started to cry when Danny warped out of the house.

* * *

The vampire sat in a tree and just tried to calm down. …Serenity tried to enslave him…

What was he going to do? He didn't want to be submissive! Danny craved his independence and hated it whenever someone took it away from him.

…he should've listened to his grandmother when she begged him to find someone who wasn't a veela to mate with. He was stuck now though. Her veela side would kill him before she would let him leave her.

* * *

"Danny?" Serenity found herself yelling ten minutes later when Danny didn't show back up.

'Leave me alone,' was snarled in her head. Great. He could see her, and she couldn't see him. She had a hurt, infuriated vampire who could prey on her at any moment watching her every move. Just lovely.

'Baby…'

'Y-you hate me!'

'No I don't…'

'Yeah right. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that!'

'Dearie… I love you… Please come home…'

'Why? So I can be raped?'

'Please…'

'Leave me alone!'

'No. I'm not leaving until you're next to me.'

Fifteen minutes passed before Serenity heard leaves rustle. Strong arms wrapped tightly around her almost to the point of pain.

"Make any sudden movements and I'll Turn you," Danny hissed in her ear as black bonds slowly wrapped around the now-scared veela.

She soon found herself clutched to Danny's chest as the vampire fell asleep on their bed.

…okay, she did deserve this… But she didn't like it when he held her like this!

* * *

Ta da! :O lol

Next up: "Davie"

* * *


	7. Meeting of Two Lords

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have actually finished reading the last book o.o

* * *

**

Meeting of Two Lords

An irritated Lord Voldemort glowered as his followers yet again failed to find any information regarding his heir's home. He needed his heir back! The only thing stopping him from torturing his followers was the pregnant vampire sitting on his lap.

He could only hope it was a boy… Tom was very grateful he had been reunited with his wife two years ago. His Death Eaters had noticed he almost immediately was less stressed.

The Dark Lord just wished his Lady told him she could get pregnant still.

Dawn glowered when Bellatrix yet again tried to steal _her_ husband.

"Bella, calm down," Tom said lightly. He had no idea why one of his most faithful couldn't tolerate his Dark Lady… Dawn and Bella were always glaring daggers at eachother.

All thoughts of the oddness of women disappeared when bright flashes entered his throne room. Lord Voldemort drew his wand and held his mate closer to him for her safety.

"Hello, Lord Voldemort," an accented voice silkily drawled as a figure stepped out. Four figures soon followed the obvious leader.

"Who are you?" he demanded and shielded Dawn from view.

The man reeked of an unknown power as the man gently commanded, "Children, scepters down."

"Yes, Father," the other figures intoned as one. Voldemort's eyes widened at the word scepter. It couldn't be…

"I am Lord Iacobus Caos, Lord Voldemort."

Riddle froze in shock. "Why are you here?" was demanded once his composure was regained.

"You're the father of one of my Elite."

"And?"

"And we also have a common enemy in Albus Dumbledore…"

"That doesn't explain why you aren't in your dimension."

"We also have interests in a certain trio… I don't remember what those three are known by here…"

"My son, Dante?"

"Yes, Wolf as I know him as is one of them. Him and the other two."

"The Potter siblings?"

"Lion and Raven are siblings?"

"Legally. What do you want?"

"An alliance."

Voldemort knew he had to be careful now. "…and why would I need an alliance with someone who lives in a world I can not even access?"

"We both need the three rebels on our side. We are both also trying to rule the Magical World in this realm. Help me dominate the Middle Realm, and I'll reunite you with your heir and make you ruler of the Wizarding Race."

"And I can believe you would do such a thing how?"

"I am but one being. I can not rule two vast worlds on my own. Wolf, Raven, and Lion would be best suited to rule this realm, but I don't know if I can trust their commitment to my cause. Eventually, I hope to unite all magical users and leave the non-magis a world of their own to live in separately."

"Tell me more…"


	8. Davie

**

* * *

**

Meet Davie

Harry, Danny, and Serenity arrived home after a trip to Diagon Alley. The trio were laughing happily until they entered the door and saw the worry on Ellie's face.

"What's up?" Danny asked in concern.

"Aw, what are you doing here, cutie?" Serenity immediately cooed when a scared redheaded toddler was seen.

"We found him beaten up in a trashcan a few blocks from the house," Ellie said softly as the little boy clung to Serenity after his initial shock. "It looks like he was abandoned by his parents."

"Is he okay now?" Harry asked.

"Physically. His bruises and welts are gone. There is probably going to be a scar from a nasty cut I found on his back… Damn, I had forgotten how veela give off a motherly aura when needed. The poor kid had been throwing a fit and hiding since we got him in here…"

Serenity stroked the toddler's hair as she persuaded him to eat some oatmeal. "What's your name, cutie?"

"…David…" was meekly whimpered back.

"And how old are you, Davie?"

"Three."

"You're such a big boy!"

"Weally?"

"Mm hm."

Davie seemed to relax more as he tried to fit snugly on Serenity's lap. The little boy was scared though when a young man sat next to him and the nice lady.

* * *

"Hey, love. Hi, kiddo," was kindly said. Davie moved away and hid when the man tried to touch him. "Come on, I won't hurt you…"

"Leave Davie alone, dear," the nice lady Davie wanted to be his mommy scolded and swatted the man's hand away.

"Sorry for seeing if he was okay," was snapped back.

Davie just stared at him with big blue eyes. The man's own blue eyes met his gaze gently.

The toddler started to cry when the man picked Davie and his new mommy up.

"Sh… It's okay," the man said gently and stroked Davie's hair.

"Are you thirsty?" the nice lady asked.

"Yes…" was whispered meekly by the redhead.

"Okay. Just stay with Danny while I get you something to drink."

"B-but-."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," the man said and lightly hugged Davie.

"Daddy!" a girl older than Davie suddenly chirped and lunged at Davie. He cried.

"Sh… Mindy didn't mean to scare you, kiddo… Hey, baby girl."

"Daddy, who's that?" the girl asked and tried to poke Davie.

"Mins, leave Davie alone. He's still probably hurt."

"I'm sorry…!" was wailed to Davie.

"What's going on?" the nice lady asked dryly with a glass of chocolate milk in her hands.

"Mommy!" the girl chirped. "Can me have-?"

"Go ahead, Mins."

"Yay! Thanks, Mommy!"

Davie hesitantly sucked on the straw before he happily started to drink his chocolate milk. The nice lady gave him a pretty smile in return.

"Is that better?" was tenderly.

"Yeah!" Davie happily chirped.

* * *

'Dan, I can distract the other kids. You and Ren try to calm him down,' Harry said to Danny. 'How is he?'

'The poor kid is okay with Ren, and I _think_ David is warming up to me…' Danny replied.

'That's good. We need him to trust us if we want to help him,' was mused.

'I know. He's clinging to Ren, so that must be a good sighn, right?'

'I think so, mate.'

* * *

"Mommy…" Davie mumbled as he started to fell asleep on the shocked veela. "Daddy…" Danny stared at the redhead clinging to his arm as the boy slept on Serenity's lap.

'Please…!' Serenity begged mentally.

Danny winced at the volume. 'Babe, what have I told you about thinking too loud on purpose? I can hear you fine.'

'Sorry. Please…!'

'I don't know…'

'I promise to not rape until you're ready to be raped…!'

'…gee, thanks. Isn't rape _unwanted_ though?'

'So…! I won't rape you if we adopt Davie…'

'…promise…'

'Mm hm.'

'Okay.'

'Yay!'

"Mommy…?" Davie meekly asked when Serenity accidentally jostled him awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, baby boy."

"Me sleepy."

"Here, you'll be more comfortable with Daddy holding you if you want to sleep. There's more room."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Danny snapped.

"…no. Though I still don't like how you stopped working out."

"Hmph."

Davie was too busy sleeping on his new father to pay attention to the teenagers' bickering.

* * *

"Davie feels tall!" was chirped a half hour later. Davie was happily riding on Danny's shoulders.

"I'm sure you do, son," Danny replied gently before scooping the toddler in his arms.

"Aw…"

"Do you want to draw while Renny is out getting you some clothes and stuff?"

"Who's Renny?"

"Renny is your Mommy's first name, kiddo."

"Oh. Can I have a turtle?"

"…I think the cat and my familiar would eat it."

"What a fa-fa-?"

"A familiar is like an animal friend that is destined to follow someone in life."

"Oh. What animal then?"

"Shadow is a wolf."

"Cool!"

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Yeah!"

'Shadow, come here, boy.'

David squealed when Shadow warped into the room and started to beg for attention.

'Who is the boy, Master?'

'Love and I are adopting him.'

'Oh. Okay.'

'Humor him please.'

'Yes, Master.'

'But don't scare him.'

* * *

Davie was riding on Shadow's back by the time Danny had gotten some crayons and paper out for his new son.

'Thanks, Shadow,' Danny said to his familiar.

'Anytime, Master.'

"Daddy," David mumbled and waddled over to the vampire before sitting on his lap.

"Hm?"

"Daddy."

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Mindy chirped as she ran into the room.

"What? What? What?" Danny replied teasingly as he made sure Davie was okay coloring in a coloring book the prince had found.

"My daddy…!" Davie cried and clung to the vampire.

"Davie…"

"Tell her you're **my** daddy, Daddy!"

"That's your older sister, goof."

"Weally?"

"Yay!" Mindy squealed and picked Davie up. "How did you and Mommy know I wanted a little brother?" was asked sweetly.

Danny just blinked a few times when his daughter abducted his son. Oh well. Back to setting a room up for the little one.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lee asked in amusement.

"I want to build a barrier so I can put both of my kids in here…" Danny mumbled after he moved the desk in the unused office. "I'll probably ask Ren… I'm pretty sure that by the time they're too old to share a room I'll be in Italy…"

* * *

Mindy smiled happily as she pulled the curtain. She had her own room basically, and she got to help Mommy and Daddy watch Davie!

"Sissy…!" was wailed almost immediately.

"What's wrong, bro?" was asked in concern.

"You went bye-bye!"

"Nu uh! I'm right here."

"Me can't see you!"

Mindy poked her head out of the curtain. "I'm right here."

"Sissy!" was chirped.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy…!" was whined an hour after Serenity tucked Davie in.

Danny sighed and got off of Serenity to check on the toddler. He had _finally_ gotten a chance to not be pushed to the bed when snogging but nooooo...

"Why isn't Mommy wearing a shirt?" Davie asked sweetly. The veela flushed bright red and pulled Danny's tee-shirt on.

"…Davie, why aren't you in bed?" Serenity asked tiredly.

"Me wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy…!" was wailed.

Danny silently sighed before placing Davie down on their bed. "Okay, son."

"Yay!"

Serenity pouted; she wanted to be next to Danny…! The toddler had squeezed between his new parents.

"Good night, Mommy! Good night, Daddy! Me loves you!" was chirped before Davie promptly fell asleep.

'At least he's cute,' Danny teased as he pecked Serenity goodnight. It was kind of hard to hug the veela with a toddler clinging to her. 'But I have to hunt tonight, so see ya in the morning, love.'

'Okay… Good night, dearie.

'Good night, Ren. Sweet dreams.'


End file.
